yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Prehistoric Predator Hunt/Yuna facing the I-Rex
Here is how Princess Yuna tamed the I-Rex in Genesis World. Later that night, All the visitors evacuate from the island. Princess Yuna: The island has been evacuated and the Piranhaconda didn't follow anyone or anypony. Princess Skyla: But what're we going to do about the Piranhaconda? Twilight Sparkle (Human): It was going to hurt everyone and everypony. Sunburst (Human): Even the Journals will be in Bill Cipher's hand right about now. Prince Edmond: There must be someway we can do. Princess Yuna: (looked at Journal 1) We just have to think of something. Lucas: And fast. Penny Peterson: Now what? Gosalyn Mallard: Don't ask me, Yuna's our leader. Fievel Mousekewitz: Let it go, Gosalyn. Princess Yuna: There's always a way. Mirage the Illusionist (Human): But what? They kept on working on a plan to save Genesis Park. Then, Yuna came up a plan. The plan is to find Dawn, And take down the Piranhaconda. Princess Yuna: Alright, Gang. You all know the plan. Snowdrop: Okay, Yuna. Princess Sharon: I'm with you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Sharon. Princess Solarna: Same goes for me, Baby sister. Twilight Sparkle (Human): We all are. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Without a doubt. Dewy: Let's do this! Later, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders set the cameras on the four Velociraptors, Smilodons, Dire Wolves, Titanoboa and the T-Rex. The hunt is on, Yuna was on her Motorscooter and the Predators followed Yuna. Princess Yuna: Time to save Genesis World! Charles: (screech) Douglas: (screech) Jigsaw: (screech) And the search party begins once again, They have to pick up the trail for Dawn. In the jungle, Yuna spotted something as the Journals begins to glow. Princess Yuna: I think they found something. Just then, Dawn came from her camouflage. Snowdrop: What was that?! Sunbeam: It's Dawn! Bart Simpson: The I-Rex herself! Dawn was about to devour when Yuna came forward. Dawn: (growls and communicates with the Raptors) Douglas: (growls and communicates) Donna: (growls and communicates) Princess Yuna: Those raptors are communicating with Dawn. Snowdrop: Why? Princess Yuna: Don't you all remember? She's part raptor! Dawn: (staring at Yuna) Yuna stood up to Dawn and started taming her, She looked are her straight into the eyes. Dawn: (growls) Princess Yuna: Dawn. Easy, Girl. Dawn: (screeches) Princess Yuna: I won't hurt you, We're friends. The Piranhaconda is not a friend. Dawn: (begins to understand Yuna) Suddenly, The Piranhaconda is coming up behind Flurry Heart. Grenda: FLURRY HEART! BEHIND YOU! Princess Flurry Heart: (looks behind) Skyla and the Royal Crusaders: FLURRY HEART! As she screamed, Dawn snatched Flurry Heart away with her claw. Pirahnaconda: (missed Flurry Heart and slithered away) Dawn: (shows herself from her camouflage) Princess Flurry Heart: It's okay. I'm alright. Dawn: (makes a gentle growl) Dipper Pines: I've never seen her up close before. Phineas Flynn: Me neither, Dipper. The Royal Crusaders: Whoa! Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra!!! Princess Yuna: (pets her) Good girl, Dawn. Yuna knew that she was able to tame the Indominus Rex, She led her straight to the park. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225